This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. It is known that SIV-infected Mamu-A*01+ rhesus macaques develop lower plasma viral loads than Mamu-A*01- monkeys. CD8+ T cells possibly play a role in the control of viremia. To test this hypothesis SIV-specific CD8+ T cells from Mamu-A*01+ (A*02-, B*17-,B*08-) monkeys and Mamu-A*02+ (A*01-, B*17-, B*08-) monkeys are being isolated. Virus-specific CD8+ T cells may be different in Mamu-A*01+ monkeys from those on Mamu-A*02+ monkeys. This difference may be reflected in the RNA transcripts that are present in the virus-specific CD8+ T cells from monkeys with different genotypes.